theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Date of Darkness
Here is my 6th fan fiction. Lincoln and Lucy are sitting in the living room, as Lucy finished reading her latest poem to Lincoln. “That was great Lucy. You'll definitely have the best poem at the Goth Poetry Club's party this Saturday.” -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Lucy, “It really means a lot coming from you.” Lincoln looks towards the audience, “While I may not be all that familiar with dark poetry and goth culture, my sister Lucy can always depend on me to listen to her, and give her feedback on her poems.” Later on Lucy was speaking with one of her acquaintances from the Goth Club, and she informed her that the party is going to be a mandatory date night. “So anyway without a date, you can't get into the party,” said the girl. -”I have to get in,” said Lucy, “I have these great new poems to read.” -”Sorry Lucy!” said the girl, “Unless you have a date, you can kiss the goth party goodbye.” For the next couple of days Lucy went around asking every possible boy to be her date. “Would you go to the goth party with me Vincent?” asked Lucy. -”Sorry Lucy!” said Vincent, “I'm already going with Cassandra.” -”Hey Bruce, would you like to go to the party with me at the Goth Club on Saturday?” asked Lucy. -”Sorry!” said Bruce, “I'm already going with Vanessa.” Lucy went to another boy, “Hey Darren. . .”. -”I already have a date!” said Darren, before Lucy could finish. “Sigh!” went Lucy, as she walked home depressed. “I've been looking forward to this party for some time, and now, because it's a date night I wont be able to get in.” Lucy began to have tears come down her face. Lincoln was walking into her bedroom, when he noticed Lucy was tearing up. “Lucy?” said Lincoln, as he walked into Lynn and Lucy's room. “What's wrong?” -”They made the party this Saturday a mandatory date night, and because I can't find someone to go with me I can't get in, “ said Lucy depressed. -”I'm so sorry Lucy!” said Lincoln, as he came to console his sister. “I wish there was something I could do the help; I really do.” Just then Lucy got an idea. “Lincoln,” said Lucy, “I have a favor to ask of you.” -”What is is?” asked Lincoln. -”I really have to go to this party, so would you please pretend to be my boyfriend, so I can get in?” asked Lucy desperately. -”I don't know about that Lucy,” said Lincoln. -”I know it sounds creepy, seeing as we're siblings, but I'm desperate,” said Lucy. “Please do me this favor Lincoln?” pleaded Lucy. Lincoln had cold feet on the idea, but because he felt sorry for his sister he decided to agree to go through with it. “Okay Lucy, I'll pretend to be your boyfriend.” Thank you so much,” said Lucy, as she gave Lincoln a big hug. “You're the greatest brother in the world.” Over the next few days Lucy began to teach Lincoln of how to act when they go to the Goth Club. She began to teach him how to write dark poetry, and how to behave around her peers. By Friday evening Lucy felt like Lincoln was ready to accompany her to the party. “Oh no!” shouted Lucy. “I almost forgot about the proper attire.” -”Not to worry Lucy,” said Lincoln, “I already have cloths I can wear.” -”I didn't know you had any dark clothing Lincoln,” said Lucy. -”I used it when Lynn was my roommate to try and convince her to not want to stay in my room,” said Lincoln. -”Okay Lincoln!” said Lucy. “The party is tomorrow, and I hope your ready to present yourself as one of them.” -”Not to worry Lucy,” said Lincoln. “I think I've got the dark attitude down. The thing I'm worried about is having to make everyone think I'm your boyfriend.” -”I really appreciate you doing this for me,” said Lucy. “I'm sorry this makes you feel uncomfortable.” -”I just want you to be happy sis,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Lucy. The following evening Lincoln was in his bedroom getting dressed for the goth party. -”You ready?” asked Lucy, as she walked into his room. -”Yes!” replied Lincoln. The two of them walked out of the house, and were heading over to the Goth Poetry Club. It was a nice peaceful evening, and Lucy was happy to be able to attend the party. -”Hey Lucy!” said Bruce, as he and Vanessa walked over to meet up with them. “So you got a date after all?” said Bruce. -”I don't think I've ever seen you before,” said Vanessa, as she looked at Lincoln in his Gothic getup. Lincoln looked on nervously, wondering if he can pull off making them think he's Lucy's boyfriend. -”This is my boyfriend Monty,” said Lucy. -”It's nice to meet you Monty,” said Vanessa, as she stared at Lincoln. Lincoln wondered why Vanessa was looking at him strangely, and was silent the rest of the way towards the Goth Poetry Club.” -”Remember, you can't get in without a date,” said the teenager at the entrance. Lucy and Lincoln walked in, with Lucy holding his arm to make it look like he was her boyfriend. Lincoln looked around at the dark decor all over the club, and found a table to sit at. “Well Lucy, this is a big change for me,” said Lincoln. -”Just stick with me Lincoln, and you'll be fine,” said Lucy. -”Where's the bathroom?” asked Lincoln. -”Down that way, to the left,” answered Lucy. Lincoln rushed over to the bathroom, and took care of his business. On the way way out Vanessa came up to talk to him. -”Hey Monty!” said Vanessa, as she stared at him all flirty. -”Hello!” said Lincoln. -”You know, you're kinda cute,” said Vanessa. -”Aren't you with Bruce?” asked Lincoln. -”Yeah, but that was before I met you,” answered Vanessa. “I can't believe I've never met someone as handsome as you.” -”I'll see you later, I have to get back to Lucy,” said Lincoln as he quickly turned away from Vanessa, and rushed back to the table. -”What's wrong?” asked Lucy. -”It's that girl Vanessa,” said Lincoln, “she has the hots for me.” -”This is bad,” answered Lucy. -”You said it!” replied Lincoln. “Now I have to pretend to be your boyfriend, and avoid Vanessa.” The two sat there as the teenage DJ continued to play punk rock music in the background. Around 8 o'clock the manager of the club came on stage. “Okay kids,” said the manager, “in about 15 minutes it'll be time for the poetry reading, and remember the poem that gets the most votes wins this,” said the manager as he held out a raven statuette of Edgar Allen Poe's “The Raven”. -”I really hope I win,” said Lucy nervously. -”Your poem is great Lucy,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks Lin. . . uh I mean Monty,” said Lucy. Lincoln was hopeful Lucy would win the poetry contest, but then he noticed Vanessa, once again looking at him, from her table across the room. “I really hope Vanessa doesn't decide to come over here,” said Lincoln. -”Not to mention there's no telling how Bruce will react,” said Lucy. -”So, how many others are going to participate in the poetry contest?” asked Lincoln. -”Not sure!” replied Lucy.“I just know that I'm the seventh person who'll be reading.” The DJ then went offstage, and the first kid came up to read their poem to the crowd. -”You still nervous Lucy?” asked Lincoln. -”Not really,” said Lucy. “I've got a new poem that I'm sure will win.” -”New poem?” said Lincoln. -”I came up with it last night after we finished everything you needed to know about the club,” said Lucy. After the first five contestants had read, Vanessa came on stage, and announce her poem. “This poem is called “Finished Affair” said Vanessa. As she read her poem Lincoln and Lucy knew it was referring to Lincoln, and Bruce began to feel upset. -”Perfect!” said Lucy. “She just announced to everybody that she has the hots for you.” Lucy went up on stage to read her poem to the crowd. “This poem is called Dark Guardian Angel,” said Lucy, as she began to read her poem. -”It's about me,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. Just then Vanessa came by to his table. “Hey tall dark and creepy,” said Vanessa, as she sat next to him. -”So you're trying to steal my girl huh Monty?” said Bruce. -”No!” replied Lincoln, “She came on to me. I'm with Lucy.” -”You're rejecting me?” asked Vanessa. -”So she's not good enough for you Monty?” said Bruce. -”No I didn't say that,” said Lincoln. -”I can't believe you would reject me,” said Vanessa angrily. The poetry contest came to an end, and the manager looked at all the votes to announce the winner. “The winner of the poetry contest is Lucy Loud.” Lucy was happy at having won, and the manager presented her with the statuette. She walked back to her table only to see both Vanessa and Bruce angrily staring at Lincoln. -”You'll pay for rejecting Vanessa,” said Bruce. -”Leave him alone,” said Lucy, as she approached them. “I will never allow any of you to hurt Monty,” said Lucy as Vanessa and Bruce backed away. -”Thanks Lucy” said Lincoln gratefully. -”Nobody picks on my dark guardian angel,” said Lucy. Vanessa and Bruce walked away, and Lucy presented her prize to Lincoln. -”It's great that you won Lucy,” said Lincoln. -”You gave me the inspiration to help me win,” said Lucy. -”Glad I could help,” said Lincoln. The two of them sat at their table, as the DJ went back onstage to play music for the crowd. At around 10 o'clock the manager came to announce the end of the party. “Okay kids, that's it for tonight.” Lincoln and Lucy got up, and headed out the the door, as they noticed Vanessa and Bruce. -”Sorry for putting you through this,” said Vanessa. -”It's okay Vanessa,” replied Bruce, as they hugged. -”Please forgive me for what I put you through Monty?” pleased Vanessa. -”Not a problem,” replied Lincoln. -”It's great you two are back together,” said Lucy. -”I've learned my lesson,” said Vanessa, as she kissed Bruce. -”Dark love!” said Lucy, as she and Lincoln headed back home. -”This was an interesting experience,” said Lincoln. -”I can't thank you enough for everything,” said Lucy. “You went along with this so I could get into the party, and you also gave the inspiration I needed to win the poetry contest.” -”You know I'm always here for you,” said Lincoln. -”Thank you so much,” said Lucy as she gave Lincoln a big hug. Lincoln looked towards the audience, “Even if I have to go out of my comfort zone, I will always find a way to be there for one of my sisters when they are in need,” said Lincoln, as the two of them headed inside the house. The End Trivia * This story originated from me trying to brainstorm ideas for a Lincoln/Lucy story. * I originally thought it would be hard to write, as I'm not a goth, and I wondered if I could pull it off, but luckily I did, and it turned out great. * The names I used for some of the characters such as Vanessa were homages to Phineas and Ferb. Vanessa is the name of Doofenshmirtz' daughter, who is goth/punkish, and I used the alias Monty for Lincoln, because in the third season of Phineas and Ferb, Vanessa became the girlfriend of Major Monogram's son Monty. * One of the girl's names is Cassandra, which of course is a reference to Cassandra Peterson, the actress who played Elvira. ** Fun Fact about this, is that I was just trying to come up with random names, and that reference turned out unintentional, believe it or not. * FirstDrellSpectre came up with the titles I used for the poems read at the club, and he also provided the picture. * This was my first story to only feature two of the Loud siblings. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud